Our Antidote
by shadowrealmsnowflakes
Summary: KLEPTOSHIPPING. HEARTSHIPPING. RYOU POV. SHOUNEN-AI. What started out as just another plan to get revenge on the Pharaoh slowly became much more complicated than either Bakura or Ryou could have predicted. Of all people, Ryou never guessed that he would grow to depend on Yugi to calm the evil spirit. Ouietshipping RyouxBakuraxYugi IN PROGRESS.
1. Chapter 1

**Our Antidote. **

**What started out as just another plan to get revenge on the Pharaoh slowly became much more complicated than either Bakura or I could have predicted. Of all people, I never guessed that I would grow to depend on Yugi to calm the spirit._ You're the perfect drug when it hurts like hell... our antidote, you know us so well._ RYOU POV, Yaoi, Quietshipping. **

Sort of a mix between Kleptoshipping and Heartshipping. Quietshipping is a fan-made shipping name thought of by a few people on Tumblr for the threesome of Yami Bakura x Ryou x Yugi. I know it sounds strange, but seriously just give it a try. It's not as weird as its sounds, I promise.

DISCLAIMER: I dont own anything. Especially not YuGiOh.

"Speech" = normal speech

"_Speech_" = mental speech

* * *

It had started out as a way to get back at the Pharaoh. At least, that's what the spirit of the millennium ring had told me at the time, and continued to tell me as such even as things between us grew more complicated. Always the obedient hikari, I didn't dare to doubt him or approach the subject far more than was needed. Still, I remember when the subject had first been brought up, a regular day in my life...

...

A narrow streak of pale morning sunlight filters in through the curtains of my bedroom, casting a glow across the walls. It wasn't enough to wake me, but it causes me to stir, groaning as I roll over. I must have rolled a little too far, because what really woke me up was the loud 'thunk!' and the dull pain in my limbs as I hit the floor beneath me.

_"Really yadonushi, you think you would have learnt where the floor is by now!"_

Such was my yami's oh-so-helpful advice of the day. I sit up and roll my doe brown eyes in what I hope looks like an annoyed gesture, but the spirit gets the point anyway and I hear a faint growl from somewhere within the corners of my mind. Sighing and giving up on my attempt at annoyance since I know it won't get me anywhere, I push myself to my feet and begin pulling on some clothes.

"I know where the floor is with my eyes open. It's rather difficult to judge in my sleep."

I retort back with relative calm in my voice, running my fingers through my snowy white hair trying to tame it. A few minutes of this along with a glance in the mirror soon proves that the task is pointless, so I relent and exit the room as I am. Sliding down the steps two at a time, I miss the bottom step by a few inches, my foot slipping and causing myself to fall forwards. There's a dark chuckle, louder than the last one, in the back of my head as my face hits the ground for the second time.

_"You really do love the floor, don't you? And you weren't even asleep this time."_

I know he only added the last part to spite me, so that I would be unable to use the excuse a second time. As much as I hate to admit it, he's right, I'm really clumsy this morning. As the moments pass I manage to make it into my kitchen without killing myself, and by some miracle not tripping other anything else either. The spirit is strangely quiet as I make breakfast, spilling corn flakes on the counter as few of them miss the bowl. He doesn't say anything again until I'm sat at the table with a spoon in my mouth, just beginning to enjoy the peace between us.

"What are your plans for the day, hikari?"

That one simple, casual question catches me by surprise, and I almost choke on the mouthful of soggy cereal I was about to swallow. I look up from my now empty bowl, to see the corporeal form of my darkness leaning against the fridge, his russet eyes downcast as if he's deep in thought. It's strange, but at that moment he almost looks... dare I even think it, but... _attractive_. Instantly my face heats up a very distinct shade of pink, and im glad he's too busy in his own thoughts to notice.

"I don't have any plans... why? Do you?"

There's an obvious tone of suspicion in my voice, and he chuckles as if I've told a highly amusing joke. I just know he's going to tease me about not trusting him after all the time we've spent together. Still, I know better than anyone not to trust the spirit of the ring the second he starts trying to be friendly. Having made that mistake one too many times in my life already, I wasn't falling for it again.

"Lucky for you landlord, I do. I want you to get closer to that half-pint brat the Pharaoh is so fond of."

My heartbeat stops. The spirit's eyes are suddenly focused on me, and his gaze becomes almost painful as he stares me down. Yugi... he wants me to get closer to Yugi? I struggle to breathe again, and nod my head hesitantly. This couldn't be good...

...

As usual, it hadn't taken much persuasion on the spirit of the millennium ring's part to get me to do as he asked. Despite my initial feeling of dread at the thought of the evil one getting closer to one of my friends, I had eventually complied and agreed to help him until he was satisfied. I gulped. that was the worst part of our agreement; what if the dark spirit was never satisfied, and I was thus forever indebted to him? The thought, along with the dread that shot through me, caused me to physically shiver.

"Bakura-kun? Is something wrong?"

I'm broken out of my worries for the first time not by a mocking voice from within my head, but a bright voice filled with concern. The source of the voice was sat next to me on a dull green couch that wasn't my own. Yugi Motou, the king of games and hikari to my other self's most hated enemy, blinked at me though his violet eyes. I stared back into those purple depths for perhaps longer than I should have, because the yami finally made his complaints.

_"Answer him you fool!"_

I wince at the venom in the spirits tone, and for a moment I'm surprised that he doesn't just take control of my body and answer the smaller boy himself. Still, I would not encourage more trouble than was needed. It was actually rather nice to have a somewhat free reign over my body for once, even if I was still governed by set instructions.

"Hai, Yugi-kun. I'm fine."

Perhaps it should worry me just how easily the lies flew from my mouth these days. Still, my whole life often felt like a lie and it made things so much easier. In the long run I did my best to lie in order to protect those I cared about, my friends, so that made it okay didn't it?

_"Heh. Keep telling yourself that yadonushi!" _

_"Stop distracting me... please? I thought you wanted me to get closer to him?"_

No matter how much the spirit of darkness likes to taunt me, even he must have admitted that I had a point, because it grew silent in my head very quickly, although the tendrils of annoyance that flitted through my mind were still there. I could ignore that though, so long as I continued to focus on my given task at hand. Forcing a small smile upon my delicate lips, I turned my attention back to the boy with the shock of tri-coloured hair.

There's a slight glint of something in his eyes that I can't place, suspicion maybe? Still he seems to take my answer as enough and simply shrugs it off, and its all I can do not to sigh audibly in relief. Yugi focuses on the television in front of us, the flashing images reflecting in his eyes as I watch him. This was going to be a very long, and awkward day.

...

Many hours passed, and the time ticked away quicker than I had expected it too. Once my annoying yami had finally decided to keep quiet, it was pretty easy to start to get along with the young king of games. Perhaps easier than even I expected. Myself and the violet eyed boy by the name of Yugi actually had much in common, least of all the fact that we both shared our bodies with ancient spirits. It had been strangely nice to sit and talk to a friend, like a normal teenager for just one day.

"Heh. It will be for more than just this afternoon Hikari."

I blinked and turned to see the spirit's semi-transparent form leaning casually against the wall in the hallway, an evident smirk on his face. As nice as it was to see the darker one in a good mood, I just couldn't squash the feeling that this was bad news. What exactly was he planning anyway? What did he get out of me befriending Yugi? Taking in a deep breath, I took a chance, and asked.

"Why do you want me to get closer to him? Is this part of one of your plans?"

After such a bold move on my part, it took all I had not to flinch away from the glare he sent me. Thankfully after a moment he seemed to think better of taking any further action, and his expression visibly calmed. Brushing a strand of snowy white hair out of my eyes, I blinked back curiously and let out a small sigh of relief. This seemed to amuse the spirit, for he started to chuckle lowly under his breath.

"You're so clueless my little light, it's rather funny."

"H- hey! I wouldn't be clueless if you told me what's going on!"

Clearly my afternoon acting like a normal teenager had serious effects on my common sense. My chocolate orbs widened and I instantly covered my mouth, stepping backwards hastily. I couldn't believe I had been stupid enough to talk back against my yami. Again his russet eyes flashed with an angry gleam, but for whatever reason, the dark one tried his best to remain as calm as he could.

"You really are trying your luck this evening. Lucky for you, I'm in a good mood."

"I'm sorry... I- I don't know what came over me..."

"Silence! The point of the matter is, what my plans entail are none of your concern. Just do as you're told."

I gulped, and nodded like a schoolchild whom had just been scolded by a teacher. He seemed to be happy with this as an answer, and mentally I thanked every god in every kind of faith that he didn't snap or lose his temper. Still, I was a little bit in the dark so to speak on what my instructions were. The ghost-like man before me seemed to read that thought, and gave a nod of his head to signify that he understood.

"It's not complicated. I simply want you to keep on making friends with the Pharaoh's light."

"That's really it? But... why? You've never wanted me to make friends before..."

"I thought I told you that was none of your concern?!"

This time I couldn't help myself. I squeaked in fear and almost ran half a mile to the other side of the room. In truth he hadn't reacted all that badly, but it has most likely been the sudden change of tone that had scared me the most. Nodding like a car dashboard accessory, I ran up the stairs to me bedroom. A few moments passed in peace and the light beyond my curtains began to dim, signifying it was night time. Sighing I flopped onto my bed and pulled out my mobile, texting the number Yugi had given my earlier that day. If the spirit wanted me to be friends with him, then I wouldn't waste time in making plans for the next day...

...

**End Chapter 1 **


	2. Interlude

AUTHORESS NOTE::

((I just want to thank everyone who had review or is following this story!

Please dont fret, I am continuing it!... slowly. I promise

I've had some family drama which has lessened my writing time.

I hope you can forgive me!

Chapter 2 will most certainly be up soon!

Love Snowy xx))


	3. Chapter 2

**Our Antidote.**

**So as you saw from the interlude, I was having some family drama between November and now. But it's all okay, sort of. Anyway. Special thanks to the 7 reviewers, 16 favourites and 17 followers, who are hopefully reading this now. You guys are lovely really, because I didn't expect this story to be so popular at all. So after a long wait here is chapter 2!**

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh. If I did it would be extremely different.

**Enjoy everyone! ~VioletFlame x **

* * *

"Bakura-kun, watch out for that -"

The childlike voice rang in my ears, but the words just took too long to register in my brain. Before I could avoid it, my head collided into a poor unsuspecting lamp post. It took a moment but eventually the stars in my vision cleared, and I found myself laughing. It was a light, almost happy laughter, a sound that I'd almost forgotten I could make.

_"Idiot hikari! Honestly the other day you were falling down stairs and now you're walking into lamp posts!" _

The spirit's usually and mocking voice echoed inside my mind, but I chose to ignore it. Mostly because my attention was diverted towards Yugi's violet eyes from the side of me, the duellist was looking at me like I was mad. Maybe I was, who knew?

"Are you alright Bakura-kun?"

It was ironic because he had asked me almost that exact same question no less than 48 hours ago, when we had been at his house. Now however, we were walking down the street (obviously explaining the appearance of the lamp post) and on our way towards the park. As I had done before, I answered him simply, only this time more honestly.

"Hai Yugi-kun, I'm fine!"

He believed me, because not a second afterwards he too had started to laugh at my stupidity. I smiled, and we both continued walking down the somewhat empty looking pathway. As a chilly breeze swept through my snowy white hair, I came to the conclusion that this was probably because of how cold it was already, despite only being October. Sure it was autumn, so the brightly coloured array of leaves that crunched beneath our feet was expected. The frost however, was at least a month early.

"So Bakura-kun, thank you for spending time with me today! It was a nice surprise."

Yugi smiled as he spoke, kicking some dead leaves across the side walk in a way that reminded me of a young child. In the time I had spent with the spiky haired champion, I'd learnt that he was a kid at heart. Maybe that made him a little naive , but it also made him a lot of fun to be around. I was still surprised that the spirit of the ring was encouraging me to make friends with him, but had also learnt it wasn't a very good question to bring up.

_"How wise you are yadonushi. Now be a good by and continue to do as you're told." _

The voice of the darker half inside my head chided almost softly, as if he was talking to an infant. I didn't really care about his motives by now anyway. This was a good thing, and I would be a fool to let the chance slip away from me.

Soon I realised, perhaps too late, that I should have answered Yugi before. As my brown eyes slid sideways to connect with his, I found he was still patiently waiting for me to speak. I smiled again, guessing that in a way he understood having a yami of his own.

"Gomen Yugi-kun, I was distracted. But you're welcome, it's really my pleasure."

He nodded in answer, but that was it. Eventually we made it to the gates of Domino Park. Any conversation we were having soon ceased, as Yugi lost himself in the cascade of leaves falling down, and chasing the occasional squirrel.

...

I'm not sure how much time passed, but eventually the sky was darkening, and the chill in the air was much more prominent then it had been before. Glancing at my companion, I saw that Yugi was shivering, Frowning, I asked:

"Maybe we should head back?"

"We could go to my house if you life?"

I smiled at the offer, but shook my head, politely declining his invitation. I had already spent all day with him after all, and wouldn't want to force my company upon him any further.

_"You baka! He's the one who invited you over, so how are you 'forcing' anything?!" _

I blinked, momentarily shocked by the sudden outburst from my yami, whom had been relatively quiet compared to how he usually was. The spirit sounded quite angry, and so I hastily changed my mind and nodded, hoping to please him. It seemed to work because I felt a sort of pressure lift from my mind.

"Uhm... okay. So are you coming or not?"

I looked up to see the tri-coloured haired boy already standing at the gates of the park, ready to go. He looked a little confused, and understandably so since I wasn't exactly giving him clear answers.

"Sorry. Yes, of course I'm coming..."

I said, running as I struggled to catch up with his small, already retreating form out of the park. It wasn't so hard since I was naturally taller than he was, and thus had longer legs. He smiled at me again in that way which only Yugi could do, and we set off for his house.

...

"Thanks"

I murmured as I take the steaming cup of hot chocolate that is offered to me, by my new friend. Curled up here on the navy blue couch, my feet tucked to one side against the cushions, I had a strange feeling of de ja vu. This was similar to the way we had been together the previous day. Only this time thankfully, there was less awkwardness in the air between us.

"You always seem so distracted. It's strange, like you're having a war with yourself...?"

The sweet yet thought voice mumbled softly from the side of me. Yugi has a cup identical to my own in his hands, sat on the adjacent side of the couch. He was watching me with what seemed to be an odd mixture of concern and understanding shining in his violet eyes. Even though was the small spark of admiration I saw there too. Surprised by this, it took me longer than it should have to tear my gaze away from his and finally answer.

"I guess I... I am kind of fighting with myself a lot..."

I gave the smaller boy beside me an apologetic smile to make up for my lame explanation, but Yugi surprisingly just nodded and shifted closer to me. I blinked confusedly down at him for a moment, when the duellist suddenly began to snuggle up to me like a kitten.

"Uhm..."

"I understand y'know, about fighting with the voice in your head...The other you."

He shivered, like at a bad memory. And I found myself wondering why Yugi's other half, Yami, would ever do anything to cause that. He was good... right? _"You're an idiot if you think the line between 'good' and 'evil' is so obviously clear." _My own yami hissed venomously inside my mind, making me jump slightly since it was the first thing he'd said throughout the entire conversation.

_"You think... you think the Pharaoh is treating Yugi badly?" _I questioned back to the spirit, and my eyes would be narrowed suspiciously if I wasn't talking in my head.

The only answer I got to that though was a detached growl, and in a flash I found myself in total darkness, locked in the corners of my own mind. In a panic, I started screaming at the spirit of the ring to let me back out, back in control of my body. Of course he didn't listen, he never did.

Usually I knew not to bother fighting when he took over, but this time I was more afraid that he would hurt Yugi, or worse. I couldn't understand why he would want control now, in such a calm and comfortable situation. There was surely nothing to be gained right now?

I had a weird ideas of the spirit stealing everything in the game shop that my friend live in... but that didn't really seem likely. The yami had refrained from taking over all day, so why now? It would be ironic to say that my head hurt with the confusion, since technically right now it was his head. I felt sick as I just sat there for what felt like hours, wondering what my darker half was up to...

...

When I finally regained, or rather was given back control of my body, my fears where almost certainly confirmed. Or at least, I deduced as much from the frightened wide-eyed look that Yugi was currently giving me. He was hunched in a spot as far away from me as possible on the couch. A sigh passed me lips as I watched the small duellist start to shake with silent tears.

Since my yami was being unresponsive, I gently asked the other for myself that which I had been dreading. I swallowed the bile that had risen from the back of my throat. My friend appeared unharmed physically, but something had quite obviously scared him or hurt him at least emotionally.

"Yugi, what is it? What did he do?"

"You... I mean he... you, kissed me!"

I what? That made even less sense than any of my wild ideas... what the hell just happened...?

* * *

End Chapter 2.


End file.
